Various ball and swivel mounts are known in the camera and optical arts. Such mounts may be used for still cameras, digital cameras, motion picture cameras, telescopes, binoculars, surveying equipment, and other instrumentation and the like.
The following U.S. patents and Published Applications and Foreign Patents were discovered in a Prior Art search conducted prior to the filing of the present application. Hart, U.S. Pat. No. 596,207, incorporated herein by reference, discloses a flagstaff holder using ball and socket. See FIGS. 1 and 3 of Hart. Brumley, Published U.S. Patent Application No. 2005/0045783, incorporated herein by reference, discloses an adjustable stand for immobilizing and positioning work stock for e.g. welding purposes. Brumley discloses a work stock support that is adjustable since collar responds to engagement and disengagement of collar T-bolts with ball. See FIGS. 3 to 7 of Brumley.
Meinunger, German Patent No. DE2840059, incorporated herein by reference, discloses a stabilizing accessory for a camera tripod, which has spherical side surface at joint with cylindrical projection from swiveling circular disc screwed to housing. Bothe, U.S. Pat. No. 5,871,186, incorporated herein by reference, discloses a frame with retainer, particularly for a camera. Bothe discloses a retainer connected to frame by ball and socket joint, socket being formed as bridge with width less than diameter of ball.
Law, U.S. Pat. No. 3,441,222, incorporated herein by reference, discloses a garden hose positioning device. See FIGS. 1, 2, 3, and 4 of Law. Fungo-Giera, U.S. Pat. No. 1,290,830, incorporated herein by reference, discloses a gun mount that uses a ball and socket. See FIGS. 2 and 3. Schenck, U.S. Pat. No. 1,539,277, incorporated herein by reference, discloses an adjustable ball and socket bracket. See FIG. 3 of Schenck.
Loebs, U.S. Pat. No. 578,998, incorporated herein by reference, discloses a camera tripod that allows angle of camera to be adjusted from the horizontal to vertical. Gelbenegger, U.S. Pat. No. 3,790,965, incorporated herein by reference, discloses an angle adjustment unit for the angular positioning of a prosthesis or orthosis member with respect to a conventional prosthesis joint, comprising a commercial ball-and-socket joint coupled to the conventional prosthesis joint by means of a rod extending through the ball-and-socket joint and projecting at a free end portion into the prosthesis member. See FIGS. 1, 2, and 3 of Loebs.
Rusbach, U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,904, incorporated herein by reference, discloses a ball-and-socket joint for tripod support, which holds a surveying theodolite and maintains it in required position. See FIGS. 11 and 12 of Rushbach. Buerklin, U.S. Pat. No. 6,352,228, incorporated herein by reference, discloses a tripod head having a universal joint, which has a ball joint which is swivelably and rotatably mounted in a bearing housing. The universal joint is arranged between connection points situated on oppositely facing ends of tripod head, one of which is connected or connectable with a camera and the other with a tripod or similar mounting.
Goellner, U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,968, incorporated herein by reference, discloses a lockable ball joint device, which has a ball wither receiving cavity having clamp ring in a casing and spherical concave inner clamping surface engaging outer surfaces of ball and annular extending cam. Kolander, U.S. Pat. No. 687,183, incorporated herein by reference, discloses a tripod joint. See FIGS. 2 and 3. Wright, U.S. Pat. No. 357,299, incorporated herein by reference, discloses a tripod joint. See FIG. 2 of Wright.
Pierce, U.S. Pat. No. 973,558, incorporated herein by reference, discloses an adjustable light fixture using ball and socket. See FIGS. 1 to 6 of Pierce. Hailson, U.S. Pat. No. 6,513,774, incorporated herein by reference, discloses an adjustable mount for e.g. sensors or cameras comprising mounting post with ball and ball clamping members. Brotz, U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,518, incorporated herein by reference, discloses an apparatus for a camera mount on a tripod platform that comprises a cradle cup mounted on tripod platform and O-ring mounted in groove on inside of cup.
Laiho, Published U.S. Patent Application No. 2005/0016433, incorporated herein by reference, discloses using the centralizing control hydraulics comprised in the coupling unit, the pusher is kept centrally positioned in the notch in the stem of the barge as far as possible to maintain equal lateral clearances on both sides. The slide and the hollow shaft are connected by a ball joint, which allows the slide to turn and rotate relative to the shaft.
In addition to the above Patent documents, the following Prior Art photographic ball heads, illustrated in FIGS. 1-3, are known in the art. FIG. 1 illustrates the Arca-Swiss Monoball head with a camera. FIG. 2 illustrates an enlarged view of the Arca-Swiss ball head without a camera. A complete description of the Arca-Swiss Monoball system may be found at http://precisioncameraworks.com/Media/monoball.pdf, incorporated herein by reference. The Arca-Swiss Monoball product is manufactured by ARCA-SWISS PHOTOTECHNIG AG, of Horgan, Switzerland. The Arca-Swiss ball mount uses an aspherical ball. The ball appears to be gripped by the circumferential edge of the housing and a friction mechanism internally. Note how the Arca-Swiss document notes the long felt need in the Prior Art to provide a ball head which allows for smooth panning and even friction application.
FIG. 3 illustrates the Novoflex Magic Ball camera mount manufactured by the Novoflex Corporation, Brahmsstraβe 7 D-87700 Memminge, Germany. The Magic Ball and other ball mounts, such as the ClassicBall (similar to the Arca-Swiss Monoball) are described in more detail at http://www.novoflex.de/english/html/products.htm, incorporated herein by reference. The Magic Ball mount uses a C-clamp like device to clamp to either side of a ball. Only two points or areas are contacted on either side of the ball. On the two larger models, designed for heavier equipment, adjustment is made even easier by an integrated friction setting which is concentric with the lockdown clamp. This variable tension control lets the user match the camera weight to the adjusting force.